I'm Allergic To Your Flowers
by kinqslanding
Summary: Based on the AU prompt: "I rented the apartment above your flower shop and in the last two months you've gotten a new flower I'm allergic to so I keep buying bouquets until I can figure out which kind it is"


**I'm Allergic To Your Flowers**

Beca woke up and rolled over, arching her back as she stretched her arms over her head. She let out a sneeze abruptly and sighed, pulling herself out of bed and trudging over to the bathroom. Rubbing her nose and sniffing, Beca reached out blindly for her toothbrush, her vision still blurry from the sleep.

Beca got dressed quickly and picked her keys up, twirling them around her index finger as she grabbed her laptop bag and slung it across her shoulders. She slowly descended the small stair way, making her way down to the first floor. Beca rubbed her nose again as she pushed open the door into the florist directly below her apartment.

"Hey, back again?" The store owner greeted Beca. Beca blushed as she casually admired the flowers and plants surrounding her.

"Hey, Beale." Beca grinned as she picked up a pot of fresh flowers.

"I have a name you know, you don't have to keep calling me by my family name." The redhead teased as Beca made her way over to her. "Flowers again?"

"The sign on your door says Beale's florist." Beca jabbed her finger in the direction of the sign board. "Not Chloe's florist."

Chloe rolled her eyes affectionately as she wrapped the pot up for Beca. "I don't get why you need to buy a pot everyday."

"Uh, my mom likes flowers." Beca stuttered out unconvincingly as she pressed a wad of cash onto the table and hurriedly left the store. Chloe quirked her mouth to the side as she registered the money and shook her head, a smile forming on her face.

Beca walked quickly down the pavements to her mother's apartment three blocks away. She entered and Caitlin Mitchell pushed the door open for her daughter.

"More flowers?" The older brunette sighed as she accepted the pot of blue flowers from Beca. "Really, Beca, my house is turning into a garden." Caitlin swept her arms in a wide arc as Beca scanned the house.

"It's not that bad." Beca leant down to sniff at the pot her mother held. "Dammit, not this one either." Beca grumbled softly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her mother looked up and gave her a questioning gaze.

"Nothing, I gotta go, I'll visit after work." Beca grinned and shut the door behind her. Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows at the twenty-two pots of flowers scattered around her house. She placed the new blue ones next to the red ones and started watering them, at least she had something to do to kill time.

It's been over three weeks, and Beca still couldn't find the flowers that she was allergic to. Every morning when she wakes, she visits Chloe's store to buy a new pot of flowers, everyday without fail, Chloe would make her smile first thing in the morning.

Finally on the thirty-first pot of flowers, Beca found it. She carried the purple flowers all the way to her mother's apartment and set it down in Caitlin's arms.

"Jesus," Beca wrinkled her nose as an incoming sneeze rose up. "I think I found it."

"You know, I didn't even know there were thirty-one types of flowers." Caitlin joked as she took the new pot and placed it down. "Please my house can't take anymore."

Beca grinned as she pushed back a sneeze, her face contorting into a pained expression. "You won't be getting more don't worry." Caitlin shot her daughter an amused look as Beca bounced out of the door with her laptop bag in tow.

That evening after work, Beca sprang excitedly into Chloe's shop and pointed at the purple flowers hanging from the top shelf. "Those are the ones!"

"Excuse me?" Chloe lifted her head and stared at Beca in shock. The brunette gave the redhead a cheeky grin and put her face next to those purple flowers.

"The ones I'm allergic to." Beca sniffed it and sneezed almost immediately. She shook her head before smiling up at Chloe again.

"You bought thirty pots of flowers from me just to see which one you were allergic from?" Chloe's mouth hung open as she stared at Beca. "You know you could've just asked right."

"Where's the fun in that, Beale." Beca smirked as she stepped away from the flower and closer to Chloe. Beca grinned and clasped her hands together. "Anyway, now that I've found the flower, what say you and I go on a date?"

"How is this even related to the flowers?" Chloe laughed and took one step closer to Beca.

"It's not." Beca stuck her tongue out. "I just wanted to take you on a date."

"So you came here everyday for a month and bought thirty one pots of flowers just to ask me out on a date?"

"I just told you I was allergic to those!" Beca indignantly pointed at the flowers.

"It looks like you're just trying to gain my attention." Chloe giggled as she walked away and pulled her apron off herself.

"Do you _need_ me to sneeze again?" Beca challenged as she followed Chloe.

"That's not necessary, Becs." Chloe chuckled. "But I'd love to go on that date."

Beca had a smug look plastered on her face as Chloe hooked her arm around Beca's own. They stepped out into the chilly night air together and Beca led them to the nearest cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmf, fuck." Beca cussed as Chloe's lips closed in on her earlobe. "Let me get my keys." Chloe smirked and attached her mouth to Beca's collarbone as she flicked her tongue out against the sensitive dip in Beca's neck. Chloe pushed Beca up against her door and right as she was about to press her lips to the brunette's, Beca pushed her head away abruptly.<p>

"What?" Chloe barely had time to ask before Beca let out a sneeze.

"You _really_ have to stop ordering those flowers, Beale."


End file.
